What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Lolitaiishe
Summary: Sora, king Destiny High, is going to be getting himself in a lot of trouble this year not that he didn't before. With a new girl, things start getting a bit insane. Is Sora in over his head?
1. Meet & Greet

Another fic! YAYNESS!!! Are you all excited?? Incase the whole thing didn't show up, this is the full summary:

What Goes Around, Comes Around- A story of Sora, the most popular boy in school. When a new girl starts to beat him in everthing, revenge is in order. But when he gives it all he's got (with no effect), he gets a taste of his own medicine. What now? What's with this girl anyway? Something's up and Sora's going to find out...(I promise NOT to make this a typical, rebel, SxK, high school story. Promise! but it will be SxK)  
**Rating: PG-13 Release Date: 6-1-04 Genre: Humor/Romance**

Well? You've read the summary, so why not just read the fic too?

Love ya all,

Momo

P.S: this is just a prologue.

** .:Chapter 1:.  
Sora**

_Well, another year, another girlfriend (or several), and the same old friends._

Sora sauntered out of Riku's car. He carpooled with Tidus too. Sora glanced over at the scruffy haired blonde. Although Tidus appeared to be two years younger than them, the kid was a genius. He wasn't a nerd though. Sora had gotten to him before that had happened. He had transferred to their grade last year, skipping 11th grade (since their school year started on January 1st, and the kid was born on December 31st, he was technically supposed to be a junior). The kid was intimidating though, despite his height. Reaching only 4 foot 6, most people wouldn't give him a second glance. But Tidus was a genius with a bad boy attitude (unlike his worthless brother). Nobody could've been better for Sora's intelligence part of the crew.

Riku was useful too. Definitely not as cooperative as Tidus, being a year older and such, but useful none the less. Riku had been retained because halfway through his junior year, he was suspended. Missing half the school year, the principal had no choice but to hold him back. This placed him in Sora's grade...and at the place of Sora's right hand man. Riku knew how to manipulate all of the teachers. After completing every grade now, Riku knew every flaw and weakness of every teacher. Plus, he was strong. A good guy to have as a body guard.

Then there was Sora. Tall, handsome, envy of every guy in the school...and a user. But most people were oblivious to that last trait though. Riku had his charm with the teachers, and Sora had it with, well, everyone else in the building.

Yanking his backpack out of the front seat, Sora turned to Riku and Tidus. With a nod of his head, the boys began forward, clearing a path in the mingling students for Sora. It was routine. Happened at the beginning and end of every day, always the same.

Halfway to the doors, Riku and Tidus paused.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Sora snarled over Tidus's head to Riku. He couldn't see over him.

Riku muttered over his shoulder, "New chick. Won't move"

_Obviously doesn't know her place..._

Shoving Riku and Tidus aside, Sora approached the new girl. She had deep strawberry red hair and gorgeous crystal blue eyes like the ocean. Her dark, heavy, black makeup made them seem to glow. She had on a loose fishnet top over a pink tank top that buttoned down the front, exposing most of her large breasts. She also had her ears pierced all the way up. With a short pink and mostly black layered skirt to the middle of her shins, her look was completed by a nose stud that has two crystals right next to each other; they were pink and blue.

Normally, Sora would've fallen for her, with out the punk look, but he pulled himself out of the trance, remembering that she had broken one of his "unspoken rules".

"Move it. You're in my way" he growled.

She wasn't affected in the slightest.

Looking him right in the eye and raising a pierced eyebrow she said in a monotone voice, "And what if you're in my way?"

By now kids were starting to gather around them. Some nerd named Selphie came up to the new girl and was tugging on her shoulder whispering, "Come on, Kairi! You're gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble messing with these guys!"

_So. This bitch's name is Kairi, huh?_

"Whatever," said Kairi, pushing the boys aside and heading towards the sidewalk.

Gasps of "Oh my God!" and "What the hell is she thinking?!" rippled through the student body.

"Hey, look, girl: I'm not through with you!" he shouted angrily grabbing her shoulder to turn her around.

But Kairi was ready. As he yanked on her shoulder, she used the momentum to land a punch right in his eye which followed through to his nose. Sora staggered back into Riku and Tidus.

"You're wrong." Kairi said in her monotone voice. Being cocky was the worst thing she could do right now, "_I'm_ the one whose though with _you_."

And with that she turned her head and walked over to a bench, picking up the notebook she had left there.

Sora wiped the blood from his most likely broken nose.

"Why, that little _whore_!" he shouted, starting at a whisper but raised his voice to a loud roar in the end. It took all of Tidus and Riku's strength to hold him back.

Kairi just looked up at him momentarily, but then returned her gaze to her back pack as she put away her notebook.

This just made Sora even madder, "You'll regret this bitch!"

Kairi was already walking past them. The bell had rung for students to go to their lockers. Again raising her eyebrow she muttered, "Really, now?" Just loud enough for him and his two followers to hear.

With a smile, she headed into the building.

This time, the other kids moved out of _her_ way.

"I'll get you for this, Kairi! I'll make your life hell!" he screamed after her, brushing off his two lackeys.

He glared after her as her curvy silhouette faded into the seemingly dark school.

_Sexy figure?! What the hell's wrong with me?! What am I thinking?!_

With a wave of his hand, his two boys followed him inside. She could've ruined his reputation that he'd built up the whole 3 years he'd been here! Some serious payback was in order. And it needed to be done today. Now.

** .:End Chapter 1:.**


	2. Meet the Geeks

Ok, just to let ya all know, this fic is gonna be rated R. There's going to be a lot of drug references (and use of drugs) through out the fic. Since I'm changing it now, I just wanted to let you all know.

Still love ya all,

Momo

P.S: Lol, Kairi's schedule is the same as mine. I'm giving her the same teachers too. So what ever the teachers say, is actually what they're really like lol. Oh, and BENES AND REIDERER KICK SERIOUS ASS!!!  
  
**.:Chapter 2:.  
Kairi**  
  
"Oh my God, Kairi! Do you have any idea what you've done?!? I mean, yeah, it was cool and all, but he'll _kill_ you! He'll make every kid in this school hate you, make the teachers hate you, and he'll bully you all the time! Not to doubt you or anything, but I really think you're underestimating him! He's made straight-A students flunk outta school!" Selphie rambled as they stood at Kairi's locker.

_God, does she ever just shut up?!_

"And you know what else? He-" but she stopped short, face paling.

"What, Selph, what else will he do?" she asked in her monotone voice, although you could see the sharp sarcasm intended through her eyes.

Selphie stared, wide-eyed past Kairi, and began to back away, "G-G-Gotta g-g-g-g-go..." she dribbled out, then took off down the hall.

Kairi didn't need to turn around to know who was there.

"So, Sora, want your jaw broken this time?" she said, not even bothering to turn around.

_I know I shouldn't have said that, but sometimes you can't help it, ya know?_

Kairi could feel Sora fuming behind her. She knew she wasn't in any danger though; his heavy breathing helped with that.

"You think that I'm fooling around, don't you, bitch? I'll show you hell!"

Kairi, sensing him reaching out for her, turned around, grabbed his wrist, and spun him, slamming the shocked teen against the lockers.

She leaned in close and half spat half whispered in his face, "I've been through the _seven hells_ and back again. I'm top on the devil's most wanted list. It's _impossible_ to show _me_ hell..."

Sora, for once, decided to back down. Seeing the hate and fire burning in Kairi's eyes had nearly petrified him. Her blue eyes burned with blue fire, the hottest of flames. He'd seen some bad things, some messed up kids, but she was different. Worse. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Kairi gave him one last glare and slammed him against the lockers. Shifting her backpack to her other shoulder.

_Who does he think he is? He's drawing all this attention to me, which is the least thing I want. The more I try to make people leave me alone, the more they flock to me. What the fuck is wrong with this school?!_

As Kairi was ranting internally, she didn't notice Selphie fall into step next to her.

Holding the hem of her yellow jumper, she murmured, "I saw what happened. And I heard what you said too. Anything you want to talk about?"

_What the hell? She sounds like my therapist. Or my psychiatrist._

"Mind your own damn business," she snapped, heading into World Studies.

Slinking to the back, Kairi took the seat farthest from the door. Selphie was trying to convince her otherwise (something about "you learn better if you sit in the front") but Kairi ignored her until the teacher arrived.

"Hey people, we got a new student," said Mr. Benes, clapping his hands together at arms length, "You wanna come up here and introduce yourself?"

"No," Kairi said bluntly.

"Oooookay then. Class, this is Kairi. She's from...from..."

"Around, Beans," Kairi added, irritated and ignoring the laughs from the class.

"It's Benes. "Ben" and "s". Put the two together and you get Ben-s" he said, receiving a few laughs himself.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Barney?"

Giving up on Kairi, Mr. Benes went on to yak about Egypt (Kairi "studied" it last year). In the end, she had pulled out her headphones and was listening to Linkin Park.

Selphie came over to her as Kairi lazily packed up her army green bag (she had decorated it with pins from Hot Topic), and asked, "Did you even get the homework?"

"No," Kairi answered bluntly, hoisting the bag onto her shoulder.

Okay then, right. I guess I'll be seeing you...I've got Biology next..."

_Good for you. Who gives a fuck?_

Kairi trudged up the stairs and suffered through English. Soon it was lunch time, and Selphie quickly tracked Kairi down.

Pulling her over to a table with a few other kids, Selphie introduced her.

"Kairi, this is Yuna, Wakka, Lenne Shuyin, Auron, Lulu, and Rikku. Guys, this is Kairi. She's new," Selphie said peppily.

Kairi slipped into the last seat. While Selphie was on her left, Yuna was on her right. Yuna, Selphie had said, and Lenne were twins. At one point, Yuna was dating Tidus, but when he started hanging around with Sora, he was forced to dump her. Humiliatingly. In public. Selphie didn't go into details. Yuna's best friend, Wakka, was on _her_ right. He was going out with Lulu, a girl that Kairi classified as wanna-be punk.

_When you get fake red contacts, you know you're trying to hard._

Continuing counter clockwise, there was Lenne and Shuyin. Shuyin is Tidus's brother, and was originally supposed to be Sora's second mate, but he refused to break up with Lenne. Lenne's hair was gorgeous; long, brown and down to her waist. Yuna's was similar, just cut shorter with a spiky flair. Shuyin (in Kairi's opinion) was a lot more attractive than Tidus.

_I wonder why Shuyin's in our grade and Tidus is a year younger if they're twins..._

Selphie continued to the last two people, Rikku and Auron. Auron was scarred, a senior, and mysteriously quiet. Rikku on the other hand was a junior (like everyone else), and bouncing with energy. Literally. Her spiky hair and feathered blonde braids rose and fell with her.

"So. Why aren't you and Tidus the same age?" Kairi asked, interrupting Selphie's rambling.

"Oh, well, we really are the same age. It's just that he was born on December 31, and I was born on January 1. Since this school's year goes on and off, but officially starts on my birthday, he's considered to be old for his class, but not in our grade. My parents had the option of placing him in our class, but the decided against it. Wanted to give up space, ya know?"

Kairi nodded.

"In the end, he was smart enough to move into our grade. defeating the whole point of starting him a year later then me in preschool," he finished with a shrug.

"Right. and so, how does this school year work then?" Kairi asked, now thoroughly confused.

Wakka answered, "Basically, we start on January1, as Shuyin said, and we go your average 5 days a week. But no days off. We go like this for 2 months, then get a month off. For each season. Kinda nice actually."

_Ok, well _that_ makes a lot of sense..._

Kairi had finished eating her lunch as the bell rang.

"Be careful," Yuna whispered in Kairi's ear as they headed to French, "Sora's in this class with us."

Kairi just shrugged, but soon realized the minute Sora stepped into the class room why Yuna had warned her.

**.:End Chapter 2:.**


	3. Reality Check

Sora's POV again, and sorry I haven't been updating. High school's been real busy. You'll have to excuse some mistakes in spelling/grammar, I'm working on Keeping Secrets, Shadows of the Past, and Loose Change today, so those will all be posted sometime this week...I think lol. E-mail me if you have any questions, or check out my 

I think that's all.

Love ya,

Momo  
P.S.: When Kairi speaks French, she says, "Madame, I'm sick. Where's the infirmary (or health room)". The teacher replies that "it's to the right of the cafeteria", and Riku says that his friends are sick too. I know I probably typed the French wrong, lol, but you get the gist of it.  
  
**.:Chapter 3:.  
Sora**  
  
Kids cleared a pathway as Sora entered with his posse.

_I don't know what the hell she was thinking, but I'll get her back for sure...just gotta figure out how..._

Fuming, Sora ignored the moving bodies and went to take his usual seat, only to find that Kairi had taken his place.

"Move it, bitch," he snarled, expecting her to move immediately (she hadn't scared him that bad, come on!)

Kairi just ignored him, continuing to stare off into space. Motioning to his two followers, Sora sat down next to Kairi, and Tidus sat next to him as Riku sat in front of Kairi. Shooing a frightened Yuna to the front, they put their backpacks on the chairs of the seats diagonal to Kairi and in front of Tidus and Riku. This was going to be a private party.

Sora was about to make a snide comment when the French teacher entered the room. Unlike the other teachers, Riku hadn't quite managed to manipulate this one. Madame Gleeson sat at her desk and announced, "Class, today I will be correcting your quizzes from last week. You may either get a head start on your homework, on the board, or talk quietly amongst yourselves. Thank you"

Almost the entire class began talking.

_Good, this will mask our conversation..._

"So tell me Kairi, how do you like school so far?" he asked slyly.

"It sucks balls almost as much as you suck dick," she said, pulling out her headphones and putting them on.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sora slammed on the stop button of Kairi's CD player.

"You better watch yourself, Kairi. Or you won't be around this school long."

She turned to face him, "What, you think you can scare me outta here? I think not. Besides, this class is a waste of time. I'm leaving," she said, gathering up her things.

Sora nodded to Riku, who grabbed a hold of her wrist. Not even reacting, Kairi asked Madame Gleeson, "Madame, je suis malade. Où est la infermiere?"

The teacher, obviously impressed, answered, "Oui, la infirmiere est a droit a la cantine."

Riku, forced to let go, thought fast and said, Madame, Mes amis aussi"

The teacher gave the group a suspicious look, then glanced at Kairi's back as she headed out the door, but finally nodded, "Tes aussi."

Following Kairi out the door, Sora smirked at Yuna, who looked quite worried.

Watching Kairi, they saw her head out of a side exit door and head around the corner of the school.

Following quietly, the boys exited the school as well and found Kairi. She was sitting down against the wall and shuffling through her bag.

"Since when was the health room moved here?" Sora asked with a smirk.

Kairi ignored him and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey, man, you shouldn't smoke. Especially on school property..." Sora said, a little sketched out.

Taking a drag, Kairi exhaled and said, "Since when do you care. Go back to class and mind your own business." Turning to head back in, Sora murmured, "It's not our fault if you get caught." Kairi just shrugged.

French class had finished, and soon Chorus had as well. When the boys were heading to math, Sora said, "You go on a head. I have something to take care of." Both boys were uneasy, being without leader, but headed to Algebra anyway. The bell rang, and soon all the kids were in their respective classes, leaving Sora to wander the halls alone. He soon had exited the door where they had before. Rounding the corner, he found Kairi again. But she was a total mess.

Her arms were bleeding a little, from small cuts, obviously made by a razor, she had a lazed look in her eyes, and was starting on her second pack of cigarettes. Stepping on the cigarette butts, Sora walked over and sat next to Kairi.

"What the fuck do you want now?" she asked, slowly making another cut on her wrist.

Sora reached over and gently grabbed her hand. He opened her bloody hand (the blood had dripped over it from her arm). Opening her trembling hand, he took the blade away from her. She glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes. But it wasn't directed at him. Her eyes burned as if she was glaring at someone off in her own little world, as if their face had replaced Sora's.

"Kairi..." Sora began, but she coldly cut him off asking, "I said, what do you want?"

"Let me ask you this, Kairi: What do _you_ want?" Sora returned softly.

Kairi's eyes began to fill with tears, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

As if he had no control over his body, Sora surprised himself and wrapped his arms around Kairi.

_Okay, this makes no sense. Here I am comforting someone, and my enemy no less! _

_She is my enemy, right?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kairi whispering softly, "What's wrong with me?"

Sora looked down at her shocked, "N-Nothing's wrong with you..."

Kairi just turned in the other direction, thinking to herself.

Sighing, Sora let go of Kairi, "You should probably head home..."

"If you want me to be able to come to school tomorrow, then that's probably not a good idea," she said coldly, standing up and hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Well, where are you gonna go then?" Sora asked, almost sarcastically.

Kairi turned back to him and with hardened eyes. Taking a swig of her liquor, she wavered and muttered, "Why to you give a damn?" Before passing out.

Dashing forward, Sora caught her.

_Dammit! She's completely unconscious! What the hell am I gonna do now?!_

With a sigh, Sora fully scooped Kairi up and lifted her backpack onto his shoulder. Grunting, he pulled his up as well and began the long walk home.

**.:End Chapter 3:.**


	4. Parties Uncensored

Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages. This is probably the worst I've ever gotten lol. The truth is, I kinda was doing something I really shouldn't have been doing (not drugs or sex, I promise lol) but I was basically grounded. This is the first chance I've gotten to be on the computer. I've been writing though, so it's not an entirely lost cause. But now I have high school, therapy, and other shit like that to worry about. So if I am a little delayed in my updating, that's why. Yeah. Lol, there's not really much more I can say. But I didn't forget about this story (or my others) so you don't have to worry bout that lol.

Love ya much,

Momo

P.S: Don't ask why I said 'lol' so much, I'm not really in that good of a mood (ironically)

P.P.S: You all know the drink Segrum's 7? Is it "Segrum's" or just "Segrum"?

P.P.P.S: Thought the Cid and part would be hilarious.

**.:Chapter 4:.  
Kairi**

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, then immediately jolted up in bed. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was Sora…_comforting_ her?…Outside school. Wait. If Sora was the only one with her at that time, and since she _obviously_ wasn't at the hospital or something like that, didn't that mean she was probably at Sora's or one of his friends?

_Oh man, this is so fucked up…_

Kairi fell back against the bed again. Looking over to her right, a digital clock blinked the time

_Seven thirty-three? If I go home now, I'm so dead_.

But she noticed, as she looked to the side, her shoulder was bare. Was she naked? Had Sora or his buddies raped her or something? Jerking up again, she inspected her self carefully.

Thankfully, she wasn't naked. She had her black satin corset on (it had a cute red edge) and her matching underwear on at least. The next thing she noticed was that her arms were wrapped in Ace Bandages, as well as parts of her legs. That was where she cut herself. She could see gauze poking out from between the folds.

_Did Sora do this? Well, who ever was at the house?_

She hardly remembered cutting herself that much. All she remembered was drinking and smoking; and she couldn't keep track of time, a sign that she had been unconscious on and off. And then Sora came, talked to her for a bit, and then things just faded from there. And she couldn't remember a thing until now.

_What the hell happened?_

Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Ah, erm, come in?" she stammered. Was this who had taken care of her?

The door opened to reveal none other than the high school bully, Sora.

She frowned the second she saw him, "Oh. Hi."

"Geeze, be that way then. I was just coming to check on you. You know, make sure you weren't dead?" he said it calmly, but she could sense the venom in his words.

"Well, if you're gonna be that way, I'll just leave!" she snapped back, jumping up and walking towards him. Shoving him out of the way, she headed up the stair case. Apparently his room was in the basement. Making an immediate right (hey, it was fifty-fifty, there was a wall of a hallway in front of her). Luckily, the door was just down that hall.

Sora was chasing after her, so she was running now. As she reached the door, Sora rounded the corner, yelling at her to "knock it off" and "come back" and how he "didn't mean it". Ignoring him, Kairi threw the door open, only to find her way blocked by about twelve people. Heading the group was none other than the two people Kairi wanted o see the least. Riku and Tidus.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Everyone was silent. Riku's finger was still hovering at the doorbell, but his eyes were else where. Actually, everyone was staring. Kairi was standing in front of them in her underwear with one of the straps to her corset falling down. Covering her D-cup breasts, she was about to cry when Sora (of all people!) came out from behind her, slipped an arm around her waist, and guided her back around the corner of the door announcing to the guests, "Uh, you guys can head down to my room. I'll be there in a sec."

Everyone filed in and headed down the hall from which she came. Sora whipped her into the next room (to the left of the entering people) and pressed her against the wall, looking into the hall. She could here people whispering and occasionally sniggering, but it wasn't ruse, just a small comment here or there, most of which actually sympathized with her.

Only once they all had passed did Kairi realize that she and Sora were pressed up against a wall with his leg in between hers.

Flushing, she pushed him back.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell's going on here?"

Sora sighed, "Well, you kinda passed out at school, so I took you back to my place with out my parents knowing and bandaged you and such."

"Okay," she said testily, "but that doesn't explain why all these people are here"

"Oh, yeah, about that. Well, I sorta forget I was having a party when I took you here so…yeah…" he mumbled.

Kairi laughed, partially from embarrassment and disbelief, "Wait, so you mean to tell me you stripped me down and forgot you invited people over?"

"Well, you were bleeding through your clothes, so I couldn't just leave them on you. And yeah, I did forget about my own party for a minute"

"Try two hours, buddy."

They both turned to see Riku standing there.

"D'you mind!" Kairi shouted, trying to cover herself.

"Your wash is done, Sora," he said, tossing Kairi's clothes to her. "And your guests are waiting for you."

Sora nodded and Riku left. He then turned to her, "You can go home if you want, otherwise, um, it'd be nice if you, uh, wanna hang here for the party…"

"Yeah, sure. But, um, I have a favor to ask you," she said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Could I spend the night? I kinda can't go home…" she muttered.

His face brightened, "Yeah! No problem! Sure!"

She smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna get dressed. I'll meet you in the basement."

He nodded and turned and left.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? And what's he so excited about?...Ugh, Kairi, don't even go there…_

Pulling on her outfit and reapplying her makeup (her backpack was by the door and had her makeup in it), she then headed down to Sora's room.

The music was booming, and Kairi realized his room was a lot bigger than she thought. To the right of the door was the bed and the rest of a basic room. But there was an open door that Kairi didn't notice that continued to another room. It was inside there all the people had gathered and Kairi was amazed by what she saw.

There was a huge dance floor to her left with a big screen TV playing the music videos of the playing songs. Parallel to that were three bowling alleys (all of which were taken) and another big screen TV in the corner to her right had a U-shaped couch surrounding a table of snacks, soda, and booze. Behind the couch there was a door leading to a beautifully furnished bathroom.

"Hey. Took ya long enough."

Kairi turned around o see Tidus standing there, smiling.

_Okay, did some one put this kid on crack? Why is he acting like I'm his friend. Or even worth talking to?_

"Um, yeah…" she said. An awkward pause, and then, "Well, I'm gonna go grab something to drink…"

Turning from the boy, she headed over to the table and grabbed a Cosmopolitan, only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled down to the couch.

"What the f-" she shouted, almost spilling her drink. She whirled around to find (surprise, surprise) Sora.

Her surprised look turned to a cynical frown, "What's your problem?"

He smiled a goofy, care-free smile and said, "What's eating you? Lighten up!"

Her chest tightened and she blushed. Why did he look so attractive all of a sudden?

She opened her mouth to make some smart remark, but nothing came out. Sora just smiled, drained his Segrum 7 and held up the bottle shouting, "Hey! Whose up for a game of 'Spin the Bottle'?"

Everyone laughed and cheered.

_Ugh. Please, God, no…_

But it was too late for that as she was dragged into the circle by a girl named **_Arieth _**. She noticed that more people had arrived; there were about thirty of them now, but only half of the kids were playing. The others were bowling, but took a break to watch. She counted.

_Thirty two…eighteen of them boys…damn. That means out of the sixteen of us playing, nine of them are boys._

Sora slid his bottle towards a girl in a long yellow scarf and a green top.

"You first, Yuffie," he smiled.

A huge grin spread across Yuffie's face and she took the bottle and spun. It landed on a boy named Squall.

_I thought his name was Leon…_

As if reading her thoughts, Areith leaded over and whispered in her ear, "He only lets certain people call him that. Anyone else who doesn't call him Leon is a dead man."

Kairi looked up then to see the two making out. Areith noticed she seemed slightly taken aback and whispered, "They're going out. But most of the people here are single…like him…" Kairi followed her gaze to a blonde with eyes as clear as hers. He smiled at Kairi and winked, earning her a glare from Areith.

Ignoring the jealous teen, Kairi continued to look around the circle of preps, listening to their conversations and learning names. By the time it was that blonde's turn to spin, she had seen Paine, a tough-looking kid like herself dressed in black and silver, a boy named Vincent who looked particularly attractive in a black sweater, black pants, and a blood red scarf tied around his neck. His hair was jet black as well, and he had it tied back by a matching red bandanna. She also discovered that the blonde's name was Cloud.

_Odd name. Hot guy._

Cloud smiled at her and spun. It seemed to take forever for the bottle to stop. Here...slowing down…ugh, past her. Maybe Areith? No…

Kairi continued to watch as the bottle passed three guys, including Riku, and stopped at the girl sitting next to Riku. She looked a little uncomfortable and Riku had his arm around her. At first Kairi didn't recognize her. The skanky yellow bikini top, long red and orange and yellow scarf, super short green skirt, and beaded blonde hair up in a purple bandana threw her off. Her somber expression made her unrecognizable as well, but when her swirling green eyes met with Kairi's (and lit up) Kairi immediately knew who she was.

_Rikku! What the hell is _Rikku_ (of all people) doing here? I thought she was one of the rejects (as Yuna had put it on the way to French)!_

She watched as Rikku quickly made out with Cloud and sat back, leaning against the silver haired boy. He put his arm back around her.

Okay, something is going on…

But her thoughts were interrupted as a fuming Areith was cursing Rikku rather loudly beside her.

It was Rikku's turn to spin. She landed on Riku. Smiling, she made out with him like the first couple (Yuffie and Squall) had. Riku spun then, landing on Sora. Sine he landed on a person of the same sex (Kairi hoped) Sora got to spin.

Kairi was spacing out and wondering why Rikku was here when Areith's skinny elbow (Kairi had also noticed she was anorexic) was prodding her in the side.

"What?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Um, Sora landed on you."

_Shit._

She stayed sitting on her knees as Sora approached, slightly flushed. He stopped in front of her and put one arm around her waist and pushed her crimson hair out of her face with the other hand. He was really gonna kiss her, wasn't he? And she knew she couldn't just push away: where would she go for the night?

_Dear Lord, third day of being in a new town and I'm already fucked._

So all she could do was sit there as Sora pulled her close and kissed her.

Unconciously, she began to kiss him back slightly, resting her hand on his cheek. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, almost making her open her eyes in surprise and pull away, but (thank God) things were stopped when a boy shouted out, "Hey, Sora, lay off and take a breather, will ya."

Sora pulled away and smirked, laughing, "Well, would _you_ want to 'take a breather' with a girl like this?"

The boy didn't respond; it was a rhetorical question, but all the boys in the group were whispering amongst themselves. Kairi didn't want to know what about.

As she spun the bottle, it landed on Cloud. He slid over to her (the circle was fairly small, but he was on the other side).

Cupping her face, her kissed her, deeper than Sora had. Each time he kissed her, he varied the pressure on her lips, and even nibbled on her lip a little. Kairi ran her fingers through his spiky hair (it was similar to Sora's).

His lips taste like honey, she thought, playing with the silver earring in his let ear.

Then, out of no where, Areith pinched her side. Pulling gently away from Cloud, she glared at the girl in pink, only to find her gaze met by an equally upset frown.

She looked at Areith and said, "Oh grow up; it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

Areith looked at Kairi as if Kairi had slapped her and was about to snap something back when Cloud said, "Hey, she's right you know" and walked back to his spot. Murmurs ran through the circle. After Cloud had spun and kissed a girl named Tifa (which set Areith off even more, if that was possible), Kairi tuned out and was brought back to Sora's basement only when Tidus and Sora announced that the game was over and they were going to go dance.

The boy that had stopped Sora from kissing her was heading towards her as she got another Cosmopolitan.

_He probably wants to dance. Ugh._

But he surprised her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into Sora's bedroom. Cloud, noticing something was amiss, followed.

"What?" she asked.

But he cut her off as he kissed her. She shoved him off and said, "What the fuck are you doing?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean? What's wrong with you?"

"You think you can just come in here and kiss me like that?" she snapped.

"Well…um…yeah?" he said.

"Forget it. Hell no. I don't even know who you are!" she exclaimed.

"Name's Cid. And you're not going anywhere." He reached out and grabbing her arm and flung her down on the bed. Jumping on top of her, he pressed his lips to hers. She tried to fight him off, but he pinned her arms down.

_What the hell's with this kid!_

Apparently, he had rope from somewhere, and he tied her arms down by means of Sora's bed posts after removing her fishnet top. As he kissed her (despite the fact she tried to move her head) he began to remove his shirt and unbutton her tank top. He reached up her skirt after tossing his shirt aside and lifted it up around her waist. Cid then began unlacing her corset and kissing down towards her breasts.

With her mouth free, she snapped, "Get the fuck off me, you perverted asshole!"

Cloud, who had been listening from outside, decided that was enough. Bursting in and closing the door (so not to attract the attention of others) he shouted, "Get the hell off her, sicko!"

Both of them stopped and looked at him. Cid's eyes filled with fear as he jumped off her and grabbed his shirt and ran up the stairs, leaving Kairi topless, only in her underwear, and tied down on a bed in front of Cloud Strife.

"Um, a little help?" she asked, snapping him into action and out of his trance. He untied her raw, slightly bleeding wrists (the rope had ripped through the Ace Bandages) and handed her top while looking away as she laced up her corset and pulled down her skirt. Nervously fumbling with the buttons, she scratched the raw part of her arm with her nails. Cloud turned around to see if she was okay and saw her hand bleeding. Sitting down next to her, he said, "Here, let me help" and began to button up her top for her. He handed her the black fishnet top and said, "I'm gonna go. Tell Sora I said thanks" Then he gave her a slip of paper that said 'Cloud Strife: 867-5309' and headed out the door.

_He gave me his number!_

She pulled out her cell and was entering the number when someone opened the door and said, "Enjoying yourself?"

**.:End Chapter 4:.**


	5. Blackmail

Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages. This is probably the worst I've ever gotten lol. The truth is, I kinda was doing something I really shouldn't have been doing (not drugs or sex, I promise lol) but I was basically grounded. This is the first chance I've gotten to be on the computer. I've been writing though, so it's not an entirely lost cause. But now I have high school, therapy, and other shit like that to worry about. So if I am a little delayed in my updating, that's why. Yeah. Lol, there's not really much more I can say. But I didn't forget about this story (or my others) so you don't have to worry bout that lol. Oh, and so sorry this chapter is short. It's more of like an interlude, not a chapter. But you'll live. Now things will get interesting plot-wise, and I don't mean between Cloud and Kairi (sorry to those who were (strangly) looking forward to that). He was just a side character, I'm totally for Areith and Cloud; those who have read Loose Change would know, lol.

Love ya much,

Momo

**.:Chapter 5:.  
Sora**

Sora stood in the door way, fuming. What the hell had those two guys been doing with his girl!

_Wait…_my_ girl! What the hell's wrong with me today! So I kissed her, so what?_

Kairi frowned and said, "No. I'm going…" she was going to say home, but then realized she couldn't, "I-I'm going to Cloud's"

Sora looked surprised, and a little shocked, but then compused himself.

"Before you go, you might hear how you're going to pay me back," he said simple, almost a little suddenly, as if it was a last resort to get her to stay.

"What? I don't owe you shit."

He smirked. "But you do. I have pictures."

She whirled around, "Of what, you fucker?"

Sora knowing he had won, Sora closed his eyes and soaked in the victory, "Of you when we were outside the school.

"So?"

His face fell, but she couldn't see it. She was going to leave him, and he knew she wouldn't come back.

_She's _going_ to be my girlfriend!_

"I-I-I have pictures of you naked!" he blurted, making her stop dead on her way up the stairs. In a flash she was in front of him, asking, "And just what do you intend to do with them? If I don't cooperate?"

He sneered, the upper hand was his again, "They'll be turned into the newspaper: The town newspaper. As well as the police. You're a new stranger, and I'm a favorite amongst the adults 'round here, you'll be in juvie in a flash for prostitution."

Her face darkened.

"What do you want?"

He smirked. Once again, King Sora was in control, "You're going to be my girlfriend. You do what I say. That means I tell you when, with who, and exactly what you'll do and wear when you're hanging out." He rested his hands on her hips and put his lips close to hers, "That means everything and anything."

She could only give him a nasty glare as he smirked back, gloating, and commanded, "Now, go up and see my sister. She'll dress you up properly."

Kairi turned and stomped up the stairs, but not before punching Sora hard in the stomach.

_This is one hard chick. Not going to be an easy job. Better go tell Riku and Tidus. _

Once he caught his breath, Sora turned and headed back into the party room, quickly locating the two friends and pulling them aside.

"Look, I told Kairi I took pics of her naked. She's being blackmailed into being my girlfriend." He explained, as if it were obvious.

"You what!" Tidus exclaimed, blushing. Riku just raised an eyebrow.

There was a awkward pause.

"...Can I see them?" asked the blonde hesitantly.

Sora and Riku inched away from him slightly, "Erm, I didn't really take the pics. I just said I did so that I could blackmail her into being my girlfriend."

"Oh..." said Tidus, clearly dissappointed.

_Ugh...that is_ so _wrong..._

"So," Riku said, speaking up for the first time, "Why do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Riku had always been loyal to Sora (in a sense) but never failed to see a flaw in one of Sora's ideas or lies. "Because, that would be the most misreable thing for her, now wouldn't it? Having to be my slave?" he spat back, on the defensive.

Riku shrugged, "I guess."

There was another awkward pause. He waited for about 5 minutes; Sora then uncrossed his arms and headed through his room and up the stairs shouted behind him, "Think of some stuff, will ya? Be creative, I don't care. I'm just _seriously_ sick of this bitch." He then headed into his kitchen, pulled out the school directory, looked up Kairi's address, and immediately headed out the door, leaving his party behind.

**.:End Chapter 5:.**


	6. Sai

Once again, late on updating. I won't give excuses. It's my own fault, but you're gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm in high school and have work to do…ha ha, I suppose in a sense that's an excuse. Nonetheless, I have updated and will be finishing up Shadows of the Past soon, for those who read that. I've also started writing a book and will publish it. It's a fantasy kind of thing. Sorta cool. Unfortunately I won't be posting it online; it don't want it to be stolen, but you can e-mail me for a summary if you want.

Love,

Momo

**.:Chapter 6:.  
Kairi**

Meanwhile, Kairi stormed up the stairs to find a door labeled "Sai". Sora's older sister was home visiting from college, as rumored by some kids, but Kairi hadn't expected to meet her.

She raised a hand to knock, only to have the door opened just before she could do so.

_Weird_.

A tall girl with heavy lidded blue eyes opened the door, speaking with an Italian accent. Kairi couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"You are Kairi, no? Come in."

Kairi raised her pierced eyebrow, but entered anyway. The room was dark red and purple and filled with white candles, lit and sparkling in the dark room. It could have been dim because the draping fabrics everywhere, or it could have been the strong, oddly familiar, and comforting incense clouding the room. While the foot of the bed was to her right, in front of her was a table with two chairs. A pile of tarot cards were in use and laid in configuration, while a crystal ball sat behind them, reflecting the little light that came from the crack in the draperies, showing the window and a bit of the outside world.

Sora's sister was like her room, dressed in several layers of fabric for a top, with a long, hippie skirt in dark red and black dragging over her feet. There was a gold-orange design across the hem. Kairi could see tan clogs peeking out slightly from the skirt.

"Why did Sora send you here?" she asked suddenly. Kairi then noticed Sai had been studying her too.

Kairi frowned and sarcastically said, "Wouldn't a psychic like you know that already?" Sai smiled

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Kairi got an uneasy, shivering feeling that she wasn't lying.

"I'm supposed to get 'fashionable clothes' from you. Get you to clean up my look, I guess."

She nodded, "Yes. And I will. Yu are the girl he is blackmailing. Be careful: my little brother can be deceitful."

Kairi was surprised then, Sora had only recently told her, and it sounded new to the player at the moment even. But shrugging it off, she asked, "So when do we get started?"

"Now"

Sai went over to a sweeping collection of draperies and brushed them aside. They slid along a black bar overhead, exposing a closet of clothes that didn't seem to fit Sai's current style. The girl brushed a lock of spiky brown hair behind her ear, exposing several piercings of gauged holes and long dangly earrings. When she emerged, she had several articles of clothing.

"Try this first."

She shoved Kairi into another swathe of draperies, and Kairi discovered that it was a changing room. Taking off her clothes, Kairi put on a short blue jean skirt with two layers, slightly ruffled, and a tight purple tank top with another teal one over it, thinner, but just as tight. She then slipped on a pair of black heels, straps around her ankles and toes, connected by a single strap running down he foot. She stepped out of the fabric tower for Sai's inspection.

The girl nodded and gestured to a vanity Kairi hadn't noticed (once again) before.

"Let's do something about your image, now."

Kairi followed, almost subconsciously, and sat down in the chair in front of Sai.

The girl first removed her makeup, and then looked at all of Kairi's earrings and piercings. She then selected a small box and opened it, setting out one earring at a time for Kairi.

"Replace your ear holes."

As Kairi did so, she noticed that the stones wee genuine diamonds, and good ones too by the looks of them. Her father had been a diamond cutter before he walked out on her mom. Sai then placed a diamond and platinum nose ring and eyebrow ring in front of her, as well as a belly button one identical to the eyebrow ring.

_I didn't even know they _had_ diamonds on body rings…rich bitch…_

When Kairi had finished, Sai applied light makeup and lip gloss (much to Kairi's disliking) and gave her a diamond solitaire necklace.

"You're done. Don't lose the diamonds. No one will steal from my little brother's girlfriend. I'll send some clothes by tomorrow. Feel free to mix and match."

As Kairi left Sai's room and headed downstairs to leave, she recognized the 'incense' in Sai's room and smiled to herself. It explained why she was so comfortable and somewhat giddy.

_Flame. Excellent pot, by the smell…I'll have to get some later…_

She then headed for home, arriving in about five minutes. Sneaking through the back door and up into her room, she went unnoticed by her mother. Thankfully.

Kairi hopped into her pajamas, then into bed. Calpping off ther lights, she set her alarm inteh dark to go off before her mother would wake up.

_Tomorrow's gonna be_ real _interesting..._

**.:End Chapter 6:.**


	7. New Images

Momo is a bad updater. I'm not going to look when I last updated, nor am I going to make excuses. Life's been hectic as hell, so be glad you're getting this at all, ha ha. Hopefully I'll have more free time now that the school year is ending, but just to let you know: I will be gone for the entirety of June, as well as the first 2 weeks in July (going to Europe for three weeks, Mexico for one and a half, and then Having a week long party for my grandparents 50th anniversary. W00t for older cousins!)

Love ya all still,

Momo

P.S: I thought it was funny how some of you freaked at the thought of Kairi and Cloud being together; don't worry, I'm not THAT twisted, ha ha.

**.:Chapter 7:.  
Kairi**

Kairi, dressed in Sai's garb, headed down the stairs, preparing to head out the door, only to find Sora standing there.

_Oh great, a visit from the Bastard King himself._

Sora smirked as he saw her come down the stairs. He smiled slyly and commented, "Well don't you just look so adorable now."

"Shut up, fuck face," she said coldly, proceeding to walk past him. But he caught her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"Just where do you think you're going? You can't go home, right?"

She wrenched out of his grasp, "I'll go where I want!"

"Oh no you won't…" he began, pulling her in closer, lips nearly touching hers.

Kairi's stomach flipped. Why? She didn't know. True, she hadn't been with a boy in ages, but this?

_For Chrissake, it's Sora!_

She pushed herself away from him, and said, "I'm going home. At least give me one night I could possibly enjoy."

Sora let go, and a look of shock and hurt crossed his face.

_Okay…maybe saying that being beaten is better than being with him is a little harsh…_

But Kairi ignored the thought, heading out the door and closing it in Sora's face with a slam.

As she walked down the next block, she heard people begin to leave Sora's house. Walking faster, she reached her house as the first of them began passing her on the street. Some of the guys didn't recognize her and whistled.

_God, men are so filthy!_

Kairi snuck around to the back, where a metal fire ladder (covered in fabric, so it would be silent) was waiting for her. She climbed up as quietly as possible, noting on her way up that her mother was in her respective room, asleep to the TV, and clambered through her bedroom window.

With a sigh of relief, she closed the window and collapsed onto her bed, falling almost immediately asleep…

…Kairi opened her eyes slowly to the blaring of her alarm clock. It was on it's third wail when she realized, _the alarm clock,_ and pounced on it, turning it off. If her mother had overheard…Kairi shook her head at the thought and stood up, steadying herself. Looking out the window, she saw the sun flaring brightly. Definitely not matching her mood today.

Walking over to her vanity, Kairi moaned internally when she saw herself in the mirror; she'd forgotten about Sai and her makeover. At least none of the makeup was smudged, because that was one thing she definitely couldn't do herself. Kairi took a double take at the reflection, cocking her head to one side, looking herself over.

_I suppose it's not _that_ bad…_

Kairi pushed the thought out of her head and looked at her hair.

"Oh my god, it's _blonde_!" Kairi said out loud, only able to whisper as she fingered through her now golden strawberry locks.

_Sai must have done something…_Kairi thought, then noticing the window she had closed was now open.

"No way. No _freaking_ way, dude…." she breathed, still in shock.

But a loud banging interrupted her thoughts and wonder.

"Kairi! You in there!" wailed her mother, banging harder on the door.

_Oh god, if she sees my hair now, she'll kill me!_

Panicked, Kairi dove under the bed. Her mother, tired of waiting, walked in seconds afterwards, peering around silently. Kairi held her breath until her mother muttered something undecipherable and slammed the door. A few splinters fell off the wooden door with it's fading white paint.

Kairi almost felt like crying. Why did her life have to be so fucked up! But she wiped her tears, scooted out from under the bed, and picked up her back pack, heading out the window. At the bottom of the ladder, she found a box with her name on it. Opening it up, she found everything from skirts and tops to tiny lingerie.

Must be Sai's package…

After clumsily pulling the package up to her room, she headed out. The walk to school was brief, with no interruptions. Kairi was still in the outfit from Sai the night before. Thankfully, she wasn't in need of a shower or anything like that, so there was no need to go and make her presence known to her abusive mother.

An arm snaked its way around her waist, she found herself looking up, shocked, into crystalline blue eyes as a strong guy's voice said, "Well you're looking beautiful this morning."

Kairi frowned. She hadn't realized that she had already arrived at school, much less heard Sora approach her. Her reaction, though delayed, was to pull away, but he held her close and whispered in her ear, "Act like you like it, or else."

She leaned slightly up against him. He smelled slightly of fresh linen, with a light overlay of some men's cologne she didn't recognize. It made her head spin, but she then noticed another scent underneath: Sai's herb. Was it that or the aphrodisiac if the cologne that made her head spin and stomach flip flop like this? Hoping it was the herb, she frowned at her wandering thoughts and kept walking. They entered the school, where Riku and Tidus were waiting for them. They stood ahead of Sora and Kairi, clearing people like a snow plow would snow, no matter how thick.

As they were passing the hundreds of staring students, Kairi caught Selphie's gaze. The girl looked worried and panicky, tipping her head towards the girls bathroom just before heading inside herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Kairi, not waiting for Sora's response and she walked inside. Finally, a place where he couldn't follow her. At least not with all the other kids around. Just as she turned the corner, Selphie grabbed her wrist and shouted in a whisper, "What the hell's going on with you!"

"It's not may fault! Sora's…" she paused, and saw other girls looking. As they met her gaze, they scrambled out of the bathroom. Kairi lit up a cigarette, smoking out the large open window.

"Well?" Selphie asked anxiously, as Yuna, Lulu, and Lenne walked out of bathroom stalls. "Wouldn't want anyone listening in on us!" Yuna said cheerfully. Rikku stepped out of the last one sheepishly, not looking Kairi in the eyes.

Ignoring the blonde's presence, Kairi began, "Well, basically I ended up being dragged to Sora's by a crowd that left right from school. I walked in on them right from the front doors. Then this kid Cid tried to force himself on me-" they all giggled.

Frowning, Kairi said, "Somehow, I don't find this very funny."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Lenne said, "No, no, it's just that it's so typical of Cid. He wants to get laid soooooo bad…" They cracked up into hysterics again.

When they had calmed down Kairi continued, "Okay, so anyways, Cid does his thing, but Cloud comes in and busts him, scaring him off-"

"Did it piss off Aerith!" That was Lulu.

"She didn't see-"

"Oh god you're lucky! She's so weird about him!" Yuna and Lenne in unison.

"Yeah…can I continue?"

All: "Of course!"

"Okay, so basically Sora cones in later, saying he has pics of me naked. He's blackmailing me now-" she said that incase the didn't get it, which she knew at least one probably didn't- "and sent me up to his sister's room-"

"Oh my god! Os she as cool as they say!" they all asked.

Kairi was surprised. Was Sai supposed to be some sort of legend here?

"Oh my god, Sai is, like, legendary! She's supposed to be, like, perfect! Like, super rich, gorgeous, and fashionable!" they all squealed.

Kairi smirked, "Yeah, I'd say she's pretty kick ass. Maybe you can all meet her sometime…" that sent them into a giddy tizzy.

_Okay then. Hey…maybe I can use this to my advantage later…_

"So, is that where you got those adorable clothes? Because they're all, like, designers you know…" asked Selphie, feeling the hem of the skirt.

"Yeah…" Kairi muttered, soon drowned out by the girls again.

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah! Gotta go! See you at lunch!" they shouted running out of the bathroom. Kairi waved back, when someone spoke up behind her.

"Thanks for not mentioning me…"

Kairi turned around. Rikku was standing there, dressed in her usual green shorts, rust colored top, and normal hair style.

"Yeah…mind explaining to me what exactly you were doing there?" she asked, raising a diamond ringed eyebrow.

"Riku kinda wants me to be his girlfriend…and if I say no, he says he'll mess up my brother…"

"What! That's awful, Rikku! What's he all done o you so far!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora and his crew were really twisted.

She blushed and said, "Well, we've just made out…and we've only done it once…"

"How long has this been going on, Rikku?" Kairi asked sternly.

"Oh…only about a week, if even that," she said shyly, then quickly added, "But he hasn't really forced himself on me! I mean sure, he may have given me a nudge here and there, but I'm sure that if I had said stop, he would have…"

"Right. Rikku, this isn't right…" Kairi said, placing a stressed hand across her forehead and rubbing her temples.

"But I do like him…" she said, defending him half heartedly.

"But he's not treating you right. I'll say something to Sora-" she began.

"-No don't! It'll only get worse! Please, I'll take care of it…" she said, near tears.

Kairi sighed. This definitely wasn't right. She would keep an eye on Rikku though…" Fine. I won't say anything. But the minute things get out of hand, you come tell me, alright?"

She looked up at Kairi and smiled, comforted by her words, "I will. I promise. You're so strong, Kairi!" She ran out of the bathroom, shouting "Bye" she headed off to class late.

Strong? Oh god, if only you knew….Kairi sat down on the bathroom floor, sinking into her own sorrow right through until lunch.

**.:End Chapter 7:.**


End file.
